Dexter Manning
Dexter "Dex" Manning (also known by his online name "Dexterboy124") is a Creature. He is the co-star/creator of Sanity Not Included - originally co-starring with Lyle, but when Lyle left, ImmortalHD joined as the new co-host. Dex is a member of Kootra's Kool Klan. He was announced as a new Creature at the RTX 2014 Creatures Panel, following a visit to the office in Colorado and appearing in a bunch of content on the Creature Hub's YouTube channel prior. History Dex was an old friend of the Creatures, as he is a member of Kootra's Kool Klan. He has done many playthroughs with Immortal. He created Sanity Not Included with Lyle, and when Lyle left they replaced him with Immortal. Creatures have regularly appeared in the show before and after Lyle's departure. Once, Dex stayed over at Immortal and Sly's house and made a brief cameo on Minecraft Daily. Creature Hub Dex started to become a regular on the channel, appearing as a guest on Creature Talk twice, Creatures Play, First Five, a short, and 2 Creature Movie Trips. In Creature Talk, they mentioned that he helps withTR4PVILLE. Dexter also was in Creatures Play, playing Super Monkey Balls. With all these appearances, many fans believed that Dex would become a Creature. This was in fact proven to be true when it was announced at RTX 2014. Creature Dex was announced as a new Creature at their RTX 2014 panel, he confirmed it on Twitter along with this video, "DEX IS THE NEW CREATURE! - The Creatures RTX Panel 2014-0", uploaded by a fan on YouTube, an excerpt of the RTX 2014 Day 1: Valhalla on Twitch. His YouTube channel link was added to the default video description the next day. James confirmed that Dex will be going back to England and preparing to move out to work out of the office. Originally, Dex was supposed to move the week of PAX Prime, but he ended up going and is visiting the office again for 2 weeks afterward. On September 12th, 2014, Dex's channel was suspended for two weeks due to a copyright claim by Ryan Bane, who Dex used a video from in one of his Cringe Factor episodes and another video, the latter being the one which ultimately led to the suspension. https://twitter.com/DexterJManning/status/510438402219855872 Currently Ongoing Games/series *League of Legends w/ Dan *Cringe Factor w/ Angus *Dexplays *Pokemon HeartGold *Drum Remix *Cards Against Humanity Quotes and Catchphrases *"F**king hell" *"I'm de BEST" *"Ok Dad." *"♩God save our gracious ___♩" (part of the British national anthem, instead of saying Queen he would say something different). *"Bronzie" (League of Legends) *"I don't give a f*ck!" *"By order of the Queen" (Red Dead Redemption) *"The movie was that bad" (when throwing darts in the Creature Movie Trips) *"You wot m8?" *"Aleks don't you f**king dare, don't you f**king dare!" *"♩''Sings the James Bond theme''♩" Trivia Main Article: Dex/Trivia. *He met Kootra and Sp00n first out of all the Creatures. *He is the first and only official Creature that grew up outside of the US. *He is the only Creature without a YouTube moniker, as he always goes by his name. Gallery Links References https://twitter.com/DexterJManning/status/510438402219855872 Category:Creature Talk Guests Category:Creature Category:Creature of 2014 Category:Dexter Manning